I Just Want To Love You
by sairieecakes
Summary: After an upsetting death, Kurt Hummel becomes a threat to himself. Blaine can't stand to see his boyfriend in this state and manages to stay by his side through the rough times. Kurt makes sure that Blaine does not go unrewarded for his dedication.


**Summary:** After an upsetting death, Kurt Hummel becomes a threat to himself. Blaine can't stand to see his boyfriend in this state and manages to stay by his side through the rough times. Kurt makes sure that Blaine does not go unrewarded for his dedication.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 3012  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Klaine fluff and smut.

Kurt Hummel was a mess and that was stating it lightly. Ever since that cool October evening of his senior year when Burt was pronounced dead in his own garage, Kurt was not the same boy. He lost his perky attitude, his fashion taste was lacking and everyone noticed, especially his boyfriend Blaine. It wasn't only that Burt Hummel who died of a heart attack that day, Kurt seemed to have lost his heart.

Blaine couldn't stand to watch his boyfriend suffer, so he dragged him in to Ms. Pillsbury's office one day. He knew that Kurt was in a terrible state and it was nearly impossible to get him out of his house, but it wasn't until they were in Emma's office that he realized how bad he truly was suffering. The sight of seeing cuts on Kurt's arms made Blaine die on the inside. He should have noticed that Kurt was wearing longer sweaters recently or that he felt this depressed. Blaine couldn't help but feel that this was partially his fault.

Kurt was a mess for about two months, but Blaine rarely left his side. After school, Blaine would come visit his boyfriend and hold him in his arms tightly, while playing kisses on his forehead. They'd enjoy watching musicals, until Kurt would fall asleep. Blaine would take this time to look down at the beautiful boy snuggled up against him and wonder how someone so angelic could suffer through so much. Blaine could always wonder why this happened to Kurt, but instead he wanted to let Kurt to know he'd be there, even though the hard times.

When Kurt was finally ready to come back to school after Christmas Break, Blaine knew that Kurt would need him more than ever. He did notice a change in Kurt's attitude and how his song choice when it came to singing was not always the depressing tunes he was belting out, while crying. Blaine believed Kurt was better and that he could handle school again. However, to say Blaine was worried was an understatement; Blaine was terrified for Kurt to go back to school.

The first day back to McKinley for Kurt didn't come until the first day back from Christmas break. Blaine knew Kurt was excited to go back and be able to participate in Glee club again as a member, but he could also sense a bit of hesitation in the taller boy, especially when Blaine surprised Kurt at his locker.

"Blaine, not right now," Kurt said, not daring to look at the boy. Blaine kept his eyes on his boyfriend, with eyes that expressed worried. He slowly looked down to take Kurt's hand in his own and he gave it a tight squeeze.

"Come on Kurt, you can do this. We can do this together," Blaine reassured him as he smirked at Kurt. The other boy finally moved his gaze to look at Blaine and gave him a weak smile as he shut his locker.

"Thank you," Kurt said, just barely above a whisper as he leaned in to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

As they arrived to AP Chemistry together, Blaine could feel some of the tension dismiss from Kurt as he saw who was in his class. It seemed to be a lot of the kids that kept to themselves and Tina from Glee Club. She smiled and waved at Kurt, as he follow Blaine to the seats behind her.

"It's good to have you back Kurt," Tina told him with a smile. Kurt returned the smile as Tina spun to the front of the room. He looked over at Blaine who smiled back at him.

"I love you," Blaine mouthed to him. Kurt smiled back at Blaine, but noticed the tension that quickly rise in Blaine. Slowly he turned around to see an unfamiliar face hovering over his desk.

"So this is your boyfriend fag?" the guy asked raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Leave us alone," Blaine muttered, not daring to look up at the guy. Usually, Blaine would be more courageous, but he didn't want to upset Kurt on his first day back. He already regretted not filling Kurt in about the ass that had been bullying him, that was now present in front of them both.

"What's that?" the guy asked, ignoring Blaine's statement as he quickly moved the sleeve on Kurt's shirt up more. Kurt gasped as his scars were revealed on his left arm and Blaine quickly took the sleeve of the shirt and pulled it back down.

"I think you should leave," Blaine said through clenched teeth, looking the bully in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'd be suicidal too if I was a fag," the guy chimed. That was the last straw for Kurt. He quickly gathered his books as he ran out of the room. Blaine felt his heart hit the floor as he looked over at the other guy.

"You're a heartless monster," Blaine said shaking his head as he chased after Kurt.

Blaine finally caught up to Kurt, who was hiding himself in a stall in the boys bathroom. He was crying hysterically and Blaine could feel himself tearing up. He refused to let his emotions get the best of him, because he knew Kurt needed him. He slowly walked up to the stall and knocked.

"Leave me alone," Kurt got out in sobs. That's when it clicked in to Blaine what Kurt was doing. He pushed hard on the door with no luck. He decided to throw his body against the door a few times and finally managed to bust it open. In the stall was Kurt standing, trembling as he held a razor to his wrist. Blaine was aware Kurt used to do this, but he never saw it occur. He looked up at Kurt who looked terrified as he dropped the weapon and collapsed to the floor. Blaine caught him and held Kurt as he kept crying. Blaine held Kurt's wrist up to his eye sight, noticing that he didn't cut himself.

"I'm so proud of you!" Blaine said as he began to place kisses on his scars. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and let out a sigh.

"Can you take me home?" Kurt asked. Blaine simply nodded as he let go of Kurt and stood on his feet. He offered his hand to his boyfriend and helped him up and did not let go of his hand the whole time he drove home and got in his house.

"Why are you so perfect?" Kurt asked, adjusting his head to look up at his boyfriend. Blaine smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. It was moments like this where Kurt truly felt better. He was in the arms of his boyfriend, just cuddling on his bed as they watched Moulin Rouge.

"Kurt, don't. I'm far from perfect," Blaine admitted as he took Kurt's hand in his. He began to kiss the top of all of his fingertips as he heard Kurt sigh.

"Thank you for today, you saved me," Kurt admitted, "for that I owe you my life." Kurt slowly ran his fingers down Blaine's cheek as he smiled up at him.

"Kurt, stop being ridiculous! You don't owe me anything, I'm just glad your fine," Blaine reassured him. With that, he slowly leaned in until his lips met Kurt's. He was about to pull away, but Kurt had other ideas. His hand moved to the back of Blaine's neck and he held him in close, so Blaine couldn't pull away. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as he kissed Kurt back. He felt Kurt's tongue teasing the entrance to his mouth as he slowly parted his lips, giving Kurt access. Blaine let out a stifled gasp as Kurt began to massage his tongue with his own. Kurt smiled as he kept kissing his boyfriend and he moved his hands to the bottom of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine abruptly pulled away and looked in to Kurt's eyes, which were full of an unknown desire that Blaine had never spotted in Kurt before. "Kurt, you're upset. I don't think this would be the best time," Blaine reasoned. Kurt let out a bit of a whimper as he looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, I want you, I need you!" Kurt whined as he tugged at the bottom of Blaine's shirt. "Plus I know you've wanted this for a while, but my upsetting circumstances delayed us from…" his voice trailed off. Blaine let out a sigh. He would be lying if he didn't think about him and Kurt having sex. It was something he wanted for a while and he wasn't always the best at hiding it. The farthest they have gone was making out, because they tried doing stuff with their clothes on, but Blaine had troubles controlling his dapperness and not ripping the clothes off Kurt's body.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked with a sigh, looking at Kurt, "because you know I won't be able to stop if we start…" Kurt bit the bottom of his lip as he nodded.

"I love you Blaine and I want to see you, all of you," Kurt said, barely above a whisper. With that, Blaine relaxed as he allowed Kurt to unbutton his shirt, keeping his eyes on his boyfriends the whole time. Kurt licked his lips as he stared at Blaine. He seemed to be awkward and Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel like this around him. He pulled the shirt off of his as he took Kurt's hands in his own and held them against his chest. Blaine knew Kurt's hands were soft and gentle, but the feeling of the of them against his body was a different experience to him.

Kurt seemed to be enjoying this as much as Blaine, because he pulled Blaine down on top of him on the bed. He looked up at his boyfriend as he brought their lips to collide with each other. Kurt kept running his fingers along Blaine's chest, which was starting to make Blaine aroused. He kept kissing Kurt as he moved his hands to Kurt's shirt. He looked at the boy beneath him for confirmation and began to untuck his shirt when he got the nod. Kurt lifted up his arms, which allowed Blaine to slip of the shirt with ease. He looked at Kurt's chest exposed at him and his breath hitched at the back of his throat.

"Fuck Kurt, you're gorgeous," Blaine growled as he leaned back in to kiss Kurt. He felt Kurt's hands move towards his hair and let out a little moan. Blaine moved his lips from Kurt's as he trailed kisses down Kurt's face, until he landed on Kurt's neck. He gave it a quick soft kiss and he began to suck at that spot. The sounds coming out of Kurt's mouth and the way he wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter informed him that he was pleasuring Kurt.

What surprised Blaine was that when his lips moved back up to Kurt's he felt his hips meet with Kurt's, causing a growl to erupt from both boys. The urgency in the kiss intensified as Blaine forced Kurt's lips apart with his tongue and slipped it in. It was Kurt's turn to let out a soft moan as he moved his hips back to meet Blaine's, in a rhythm. Blaine's hands ran down Kurt's body and began to tease the boy by tracing his finger around the top of his pants.

"B-Blaine," Kurt gasped, pulling away as he tried to catch his breath. Blaine looked at the boy as followed his gaze, down to where Kurt erection was meeting his own. "This was not the time to wear tight pants," Kurt admitted and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Babe, we can take care of that," he said with a wink as he looked down and slowly undid the belt of Kurt's and slipped it out of the loops.

"Hurry!" Kurt whined as he flicked his head back. Blaine's hands picked up the pace as Kurt's hips bucked towards him and he undid the zipper and pulled of his pants. He wasn't lying when he said that his jeans were tight and accidently pulled his underwear down with the jeans.

Blaine couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend's cock and then looked back up at Kurt. "You're fucking beautiful," Blaine growled in a low voice as he began to work on his own jeans. He quickly unzipped them and slipped them off, a bit more gracefully then he could get Kurt's pants off. He also took off his briefs as he exposed himself to Kurt.

"Blaine, why haven't we done this sooner?" Kurt asked with a gasp. Blaine smiled as he straddled Kurt, then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

"I love you," he told him. Kurt blushed as he placed a kiss back to Blaine. He always thought sex had to be rough and all full of grunts and groans, but Blaine was proving to Kurt that making love was more special. They still shared cute kisses and used their eyes to express emotions. "I want to taste you," Blaine admitted, looking down at Kurt's cock. Kurt let out a soft gasp.

"A-are you sure? That sounds kind of gross…" Kurt said, followed by an awkward laugh. Blaine chuckled as he pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love you Kurt and I want to know what you taste like." Blaine looked at Kurt who sighed as he nodded. Blaine pressed his lips hard against Kurt's one last time, getting Kurt to raise his hips to meet his as he let out a loud moan, erections meeting each other. That was the tipping point as Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and began to trail kisses down his body. He trailed kisses around his bellybutton and stopped right before Kurt's cock. He took a deep breath as he kissed the tip of the penis.

"B-Blaine," Kurt whined. Blaine took no time as he began to lick from the tip up the length of Kurt's cock. Kurt's put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and let out a moan, but it was nothing compared to the moan that arrived when Blaine put his whole mouth over Kurt's cock. The reactions Kurt was having turned Blaine on even more as he began to get carried away, swirling his tongue around the penis and moving his mouth up and down.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as Blaine felt Kurt tense up. He could tell Kurt was close, so he kept working his magic, until he came inside of his mouth. Blaine caught as much as he could and kept working his tongue as Kurt came down from his climax. He removed his mouth from Kurt as he licked his lips, tasting the sweetness and smiled up at Kurt.

"That was amazing," Blaine said as he pressed his lips against Kurt's. He seemed hesitant, but kissed his boyfriend back. The thought of his own taste in Blaine's mouth

was hot, even though Kurt wouldn't admit it.

"Blaine, I-I," Kurt began but Blaine shook his head.

"Not until you're ready," Blaine reassured him. Kurt let out a sigh of relieve as he looked down at his boyfriend's cock. He wanted to taste Blaine, but he knew he wasn't ready yet. He noticed that Blaine was getting ready to take care of himself, but Kurt grabbed his hand and flipped them, so he was now on top. Blaine was taken aback by this and looked confused up at his boyfriend.

"Let me," Kurt told him as he leaned down to place a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine nodded as Kurt let his hands run down Blaine's body. Blaine seemed to enjoy this as he let out a "mmm" sound. Kurt stopped at Blaine's cock, admiring the size and how he would finally get the chance to hold his boyfriend's in his own hands.

Slowly, he moved his hand to Blaine's cock and wrapped it around in an embrace. He slowly began to pump his hand slightly as Blaine let out a low groan.

"Faster…. Please…. Don't be gentle…" Blaine demanded. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend who seemed to be pleading with his eyes. He felt empowered at this moment and did as Blaine told him, moving his hand faster up and down his cock. The moans and growls escaping Blaine's lips were nothing like Kurt has ever heard before. Blaine always seemed so composed, that he could not imagine him all of a sudden turning in to a horny teenager.

"Kurt-" Blaine started to say, but he was cut off by his body tensing and then coming all over Kurt's hand and his own stomach. Kurt, not knowing what to do with his hand, decided he'd lick it off. Blaine frowned up at Kurt, but Kurt was pleased. He leaned down farther to lick off the cum that was all over Blaine. "Fuck, that's hot," Blaine told him. Kurt smiled as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" he asked raising an eyebrow, as he adjusted his body so he was lying next to his boyfriend.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he moved his hand to Kurt's hip, running his fingers up and down his side.

"I love you and thank you for waiting." Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and Blaine returned a warm smile.

"I love you too," he replied as he slowly moved his lips back to Kurt's. He let out a sigh as he pulled Kurt closer and snuggled up against him.

It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep in his arms. Blaine took the time not to worry about Kurt, but to admire the beautiful boy who he had just exposed himself to. He pulled Kurt closer and rested his head against his as he fell asleep, the last thing him being aware of being Your Song being sung in Moulin Rouge.


End file.
